Rescue me
by stars-in-wonderland
Summary: An old friend of Major Jasper Whitlock turns up on the Cullen's door step asking for help and is accepted in, her presance makes the younger Cullen's uneasy. what does the Cullen's future hold with this new family member?


_**Not sure if it's any good but enjoy :D**_

_**I own nothing except Helen who is all mine!**_

_**"i feel the hate crashing over me,**_

_**so rescue me..."**_

_**Youmeatsix - rescue me**_

I cried tears which would never fall from my eyes into my hands. I was lost, more then I had ever been before. I stared into the forest in which I stood, I was a vampire and I was scared. Why did I think I could really do this, I smelt vampires all around this area but I saw no vampires, curious. Why couldn't they just say hello to me and tell me what to do, that would be so much easier.

I sighed and forced my courage up to keep walking, all the scents seemed to revert into one direction so I followed. As I ran following my trail I tried to picture who it was I was searching for, his red eyes glaring in my mind as he shouted commands. The major, he taught me everything I knew and even changed me. He left long ago with some other vampire with new ideals or something like that. I had to take his place changing humans, training newborns and then killing them when they were out of use. I couldn't take doing it anymore, it was destroying what was left of my soul.

That's why I was here, to make a new start and hopefully he could teach me how to live. The trees began to thin as I drew closer to their home. Then a new scent caught my attention, it was human. The only strange thing was, it wasn't a fresh kill or bleeding human but one which seemed fine, I couldn't feel a human presence so they must have been here a few hours before I arrived. I stared at the house from the end of the clearing, I knew they would notice me unless I wanted them to know my presence. This human must have been some kind of visitor which would be too risky to kill.

I took an un-needed breath before running to the door and knocking lightly. It took seconds for the door to crack open slowly. A tall blonde man stood before me, a warm smile placed on his face. He looked as if you good trust him, if I was human I would think he was harmless, but I knew better. He looked me in the eyes and his smile began to fade, my expression remained the same, blank.

"I'm looking for major Jasper Whitlock." My voice was monotone and uninviting, I didn't trust this man at all. He nodded politely.

"Come in." his voice was quite musical, more reason not to trust him. I stared into his home and saw the rest of his coven. By the side of the man was a woman with beautiful caramel hair, she was quite small and could be mistaken for fragile if she wasn't a vampire. Then there were younger looking ones, the first had golden blonde hair flowing down her back and a model like body. The other tiny in comparison, she reminded me of a fairy or pixie even her cautious face seemed fairy like. Next to the blond was a large bear like boy with curly hair.

My eyes then moved to him, the man I was searching for. He stared at me with a confused look, he should remember me I hoped. He looked different then I remembered, his hair was the same as was his face but his eyes, they were a warm golden colour not the blood red ones I adored. He walked over to me, his eyes assessing if I was dangerous or checking my emotions for hostile rage.

"Why are you looking for me?" his voice was cold and didn't have a hint of his old western voice I once knew.

"I need your help." I looked away from him, hiding the shame in my face even though I knew he would feel it.

"Why would you need my help?" I rubbed my hand over my collar bone and shoulder which I always do when I'm nervous.

"I left Maria, I couldn't do it anymore Major. I did it exactly as you taught but after doing it as long as I have, you couldn't understand. I have no idea what to do the world is so different then it was before, I hoped you could help me you're the only friend I have." I began to shake slightly, I had shown this whole coven how weak and pathetic I am. I waited in the silence as jasper looked at the older blonde man who nodded. Within seconds jasper pulled me in to hug, I hadn't hugged him in many years it felt better then I remember.

"Your welcome to stay here with us Helen." He smiled as he pulled away from me, I was somewhat confused that one glace between him and the obvious leader of the coven had made the decision about me. The older blonde walked over to me his hand out towards me.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme," he gestured to the caramel haired women. I took his hand and shook it lightly and gave a little bow of my head towards Esme. He then gestured to the others. "This is Alice, Jasper's mate," he pointed to the little pixie girl who nodded at me her face full of conviction. "And this is Emmet and Rosalie." The others copied Alice's action, both still very guarded. "We do have two more to our family but there is a slight difference with one of them."

They all began to look nervous, that when I smelled it again. The human was here, I looked towards the door as it opened slowly. A bronze boy walked in, he was a vampire which then left the small confused girl behind him. She was slender and for a human extremely pale, I had to admit she was quite beautiful for a human that is. Here she looked merely pretty compared to us vampires.

"This must be what you meant about difference." I tried to speak without breathing, she was airing her blood through the whole room, I did have a lot of control because I had already fed earlier before I had my mini break down. I walked towards them, the male pulling the girl closer to his back. I put my hand out towards him.

"I'm Helen Doraine, it's a pleasure to meet you." he didn't take my hand or move out of his defensive stance. I don't understand why there so scared of me its not like I'm some newborn or anything, how would I gain their trust. I retracted my hand and took a step back. Carlisle moved to my side and placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"This is Edward and his mate Bella." I tried to smile warmly towards her, she didn't seem afraid of me at all which was good but stupid at the same time. Carlisle and Edward both stared at each other for a while as if they were having a silent convocation between each other. After a minute or so Edward seemed to relax a little and pulled Bella to his side, he stared at me judging my every feature.

"Why are you here?" I rubbed my collar bone lightly before answering.

"I'm here to change my existence, I came up from the south to see if Jasper would help me and he said he would." He looked towards Jasper who had the same look Carlisle did a moment ago. "If there is anything you would want to know about me I'm happy to answer them all." They all exchanged looks, Carlisle lightly pushed me towards the sofa to sit down which I did without complain.

"There are a few things you should know about the way we live, and by joining us you will have to follow these rules," I nodded telling Carlisle to continue. "We don't hurt humans." His eyes trailed to Bella who was being held tightly to Edwards's chest. I thought for a moment, how can you feed from a human without hurting them do they have a special way of feeding on them?

"We don't feed on them." Edward spoke up, I gave him a confusing look. "I can read minds" I nodded but was still confused.

"Then what do you eat?" I asked looking at them all, the lack of human explains why they have golden eyes I guess.

"Animals." Edward answered, I nodded, and I never knew vampires could survive off of animal blood only. It sounded impossible but they were here and they looked fine. It sounded as if they could live a human like life by not feeding off them, it was a change I was willing to try.

"Okay, I could do that I guess. It will be hard given the way I've taken blood for granted and all, but I'm strong." I was mainly talking to my self, but just thinking of doing made my throat go dry. My eyes trailed to the human girl who stared back at me.

"Hey, I have a question." I looked behind me, the largest male, Emmet had spoken for the first time.

"What is it?" he came a little closer to me, his mate staying in her place.

"Why can't I smell you." I smiled, they had noticed my lack of scent. It was one of my powers I had gained when I was turned.

"I have no scent, that's one of the reasons why I was so useful to Maria. If I didn't make a sound they never knew I was there or been there. Its one of my gifts." They all exchanged another glance with each other, I could feel the wariness coming off all of them.

"One of your gifts?" Carlisle caught my attention his friendly smile gone replaced with a nervous frown. I nodded in response.

"I have another gift." I heard a small laugh behind me, jasper smiled at me.

"So you learned to control it then." I glared at him. In the past when he first turned me my powers nearly killed him but luckily he found a way for me to not use it for a while. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my hand and began lightly chewing at it while staring up at the Cullens.

"What is this power then?" Rosalie spoke loudly in a demanding boss, I could tell she was the hormonal type.

"I can control fire." The surprise in their faces was something I didn't like, fear struck in every eye. "Don't worry, I only use it when I have to."

"She can't stay." They all looked to Edward even the human was surprised by his words. "She won't be able to control herself someone will get hurt." By someone he meant the human Bella, I didn't see why it would matter she most likely be changed soon. A growl escaped Edwards's lips, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." I kept my head down as I couldn't stand the convicting glances I got from them, it was if I was on trial for some horrifying crime.

"I don't trust her." He continued. Jasper moved in front of me facing towards Edward.

"She's staying, she says she won't hurt Bella so she won't. She's alone and she needs someone, she needs us. She could even help us, just give her a chance before you belittle her." I began to feel happier because he obviously accepted me as his old friend, I wanted to hug him but I knew I should stay sat.

"She won't be able to control her bloodlust at all." He shouted pushing Bella slightly behind him.

"You haven't even given her a chance, so how would you know. I'll stay with her the whole time so she won't be able to hurt anyone." They both glared and growled at each other for a moment, the others were getting restless in the tense atmosphere. Edward finally turned and pulled Bella into his arms before running out the door, obviously Jasper had won this argument for now.

"Thank you." I whispered lightly to him. He ruffled my hair like he use to in the old days and gave me his smirk which always meant _what would you do without me_. I smiled weakly back. "Thank you all of you, I promise I will follow your way of life no matter how hard. I need this change more then you could ever know."

Emmet, Alice and Rosalie all nodded and dispersed out of the room. Esme gave me a light hug to welcome me before dragging her mate out the room. Jasper was the only one left who stood smiling at me.


End file.
